Lillian's Camp
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Lillian is a very powerful child. She had both wizard and confessor blood in her, though she doesn't know much about her powers, or parents. Josh is her younger half brother. Her father died when Josh was 3 and Lillian was 10. Find out how Lillian can help Richard in his quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is just something I came up with, when you read this I just want you to know that I am in the middle of season 2 so if this doesn't really make sense, just bare with me.**

**Lillian is in hiding with her younger brother, Josh. She and her brother both have powers (these powers might not have come up in the episodes but I think they should be have). They ran away from their parents about 3 year ago. Their mother was abusive, she beat them day and night. Lillian is 15 now and Josh is 8. They were living in varies places but are now living in a small village in the woods that is only for gifted children and a few adults.**

* * *

"Lily? Lily are you in here?" a voice asked from outside. I groaned and sat up.

"Yes Jason, what is it?" I asked as he stepped through the curtain that hung as my door.

"We can not find Josh?" he stated as he stood next to the door not stepping in any further.

"What?! Again?" I asked as I stood up, I stood up a little to quickly and ended up on the floor dizzily.

"Lily, are you okay?" Jason asked kneeling down next to me.

"I'm fine, can you get teams out looking for him?" I asked standing up with his help.

"I already have," he stated looking very proud of himself.

"Good, are Seth and Brock still in camp?" I asked.

"No they are leading the two teams I sent out," he said looking very ashamed, "Would you like me to go get them?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll just wait for them to get back," I said before turning around.

"Aright if I hear anything I'll come to you," Jason said.

"Okay now leave so that I can get changed," I commanded. He nodded as most guards do and left. I went to my bag and pulled out my pants and undershirt. I put those on and than an over cover dress that left my legs out so that it was easier to run and fight is necessary. I grabbed my sword from under my bed and put on my boots. Once they were secure I stuffed my dagger into one of them. I strapped my sword onto my waist as I usually do. I stepped out of my tent and glanced at the peaceful little village I helped build.

"Lily, Lily, wait up," a voice shouted from behind me.

"Relax Dennis, I haven't even started walking yet," I smirked as I turned around to greet my dear friend.

"Well good because you need your breakfast," he smiled handing me a chunk of bread.

"Dennis, you know I could never live without your insistence on eating every moment I get," I smirked taking a bite of the bread.

"Only breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day, you know," he smiled as we started walking.

"Yes, I know you tell me that everyday," I said. I was about to say something else but Jason interrupted me by almost running into me.

"Jason you cluts you could've hurt her," Dennis said pulling me to my feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I insisted," what's wrong Jason?"

"Seth and Brock are back in camp," he answered as he got up from the floor.

"Where are they?" I asked almost eagerly.

"In the North Wing," he said but before he could finish I started running toward it. I got there in less than two minutes and burst through the door/curtain.

"Did you find him?" I asked before I even got my breath back.

"No," they said in unison. I stood there mouth open and on the verge of tears.

"Than why are you back?" I asked refusing to let my tears fall.

"We thought that maybe Valerie could help," Seth said.

"Seth, you of all people should know that we do not make people use their gift for selfish purposes," I explained.

"But this isn't selfish, this is your brother," he insisted. I looked away from them thinking.

"Do you want the daharans to get him?" Brock asked in his deep voice. My head snapped back toward him.

"Don't ever accuse me of wanting that for anyone," I snapped. "We will ask, but if she is not willing to help us, we will not force her."

"But what if.." Seth started.

"No buts, we are NOT going to force her," I snapped interrupting him.

"You know she does not work with everyone," Brock stated.

"Yes I know that, now lets go," I said leaving the cabin. We walked across camp and stopped in front of the cabin door. After a moments hesitation I walked through. The first person I saw was not a very pleasant sight, Nikita.

"Nikita, we are here to see Valerie," Brock said from behind me.

"She does not want to be disturbed right now," she stated looking me in the eye with one of her evil glares.

"Well if you want me to leave she'll have to be the one to tell me that, not you," I said moving through the curtain that separated the room into two parts.

"Nikita, is that you?" Valerie asked from her bed. I hated seeing her like this, she was blind but had a good heart, a sick but good heart.

"No Valerie, it is Lillian," I said moving over to the bed and grabbing one of her hands.

"Lillian, how may I.."she was interrupted with a cough, "help you?"

"My brother has run off and we can not find him," I explained, "if you have the strength I was hoping you could help me."

"I will try my best, but I may not have enough strength," she imitated.

"I understand, just do not push yourself too hard," I insisted. Valerie's grip on my hand tightened and her eyes glowed bright white. After a moment she collapsed back onto her bed. She fluttered her eyes and her grip loosened.

"He is in the forest near the only oak tree for miles, but you must hurry there is someone you must met," she explained leaning back against her bed," but I must rest now, may the spirits be with you."

"No my dear friend may the spirits be with you and protect your kind soul, we will find a cure for this illness, I swear," I said before standing up and walking through the curtain to the other side.

"So where do we go?" Seth asked stupidly.

"Into the forest I know exactly what place she was talking about," I stated before walking out of the cabin and towards the forest.

* * *

**So what do you think. Richard will be in it soon. Please review so that I know what you think. Review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again, I hope you guys liked the first chapter, here's the second chapter.**

**Lillian, Seth, and Brock are in the woods now, with Lillian taking the lead.**

* * *

****"Are you sure that we are going in the right direction?" Brock asked from behind me.

"Of course I'm sure," I insisted.

"How?" Seth asked from my right.

"Josh and I used to come to that oak tree to hide out so that the daharans couldn't find us," I said as I side stepped a tree branch.

"So do you think he is doing there now?" Brock asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I stated, "I think he's waiting for daharans so he can attack them, after they killed our father that's all he wanted to do, I managed to stop him most of the time but I'm not with him so I can't stop him."

"What about your mother, didn't she stop them?" Seth asked.

"I told you I don't know who my mother was," I snapped, "I lived with Josh's mother after my father married her but when he died she became abusive."

"Seth, she's told you that story a thousand times," Brock whined," Don't make her tell it again."

"I forget it," Seth explained.

"Here it is," I said as I put my hand on the only oak tree for miles.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Seth asked.

"We'll wait," I explained.

"Well the least we can do is have a little fun instead of just sitting here," Brock smirked. Before I could ask what he meant he picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Playing the kind of tag that is actually fun, come on Seth catch us if you can," Brock smirked. Seth jumped up and started running toward us, Brock ran away from him. After a while Seth finally caught Brock and tackled him making me land on the floor gasping with laughter. Suddenly the tree's started to rustle. Sometimes I could understand them and today was one of those days.

"Guys," I said looking around. The guys were still playing so I said it louder, "Guys!" Finally they stopped.

"Yea?" Seth asked at seeing my worried expression. Him and Brock stood up.

"Someone's watching us," I explained looking around. Finally I pointed into the direction that I saw some auras flickering. "There."

"Come on out, we know you're there," Seth shouted pulling out his sword. Me and Brock pulled out our own swords too.

"Come out before we find and kill you," Brock said stepping up to my left as Seth stood to my right.

"We weren't planning on hurting you," a man's voice came.

"But we could anyway," a lady's voice said.

"Cara," an old man's voice said, "they are only children, surely we will not kill them."

"Come out so that we can see you," I demanded just as some people people stepped out from behind some bushes. There was a lady in a white dress and a woman in red leather, I immediately stiffened. Than a young man stepped out, he was well built but I recognized him from somewhere, just not remembering where. Finally a very old man stepped out and I recognized him. I dropped to my knees and bowed my head, "Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, great wizard of the first order, you have come," I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked clearly confused. Suddenly I heard leaves crunch as someone ran toward them.

"Die daharan scum," Josh yelled as he started attacking the younger man with his wooden sword.

"Josh, no!" I yelled as the younger man started laughing.

"I'm not a daharan," he said as he dropped down to Josh's eye level. Josh stopped attacking and looked at the other people in the group when his eyes landed on the wizard he smiled and ran to him.

"Papa, you came back," he said hugging the wizard.

"I'm sorry dear boy, but I am not your father," he said patting Josh on the head. Josh looked up at him and than at the others, when his eyes landed on the Mord'Sith he hissed and pointed his sword at her.

"Don't worry papa I'll protect you from the evil lady," Josh said before taking a deep breath.

"Josh, NO!" this time I yelled it loudly as I ran to him and covered his mouth.

"What's a kid like that going to do to me," the Mord'Sith asked.

"Fry you," Seth said.

"What?" she asked.

"Seth," I snapped. He looked at me apologetically.

"Fry me, how is he going to fry me?" she asked walking forward.

"I'll show you," I said looking at Josh, "only a little and don't hurt anybody." He nodded. Than he took a deep breath and opened his mouth as fire burst through it and into the air. When he stopped I looked at them and was glad to see that they were very surprised.

"But how?" the lady in the white dress asked walking forward. I pointed my sword at her and she stopped walking.

"Who are you people anyway?" I asked pushing Josh behind me.

"Well you already know who I am," the great wizard started, "this is Kahlan Amnell the mother confessor." He said pointing to the lady in white.

"The what?" I asked.

"You don't know what a confessor is?" she asked. I shook my head. "I'll explain it later."

"This is Cara," he said pointing to the Mord'Sith," she won't hurt you."

"I won't count on that," me and her said that at the same time. We glared at each other.

"And this is Richard Sypher the seeker," he said pointing to the younger man.

"Your grandson, who gave up his powers to a witch," I hissed.

"She wasn't a witch, she was a sister of the dark," Richard defended.

"And there's much of a difference?" I asked turning my head. The Mord'Sith, Cara, smirked.

"I think I actually like this girl," she said looking at me.

"Well don't," I hissed.

"Who are you?" Richard asked.

"My name is Lillian and this is my younger brother Josh," I said, "and these are my friends Seth and Brock."

"Is your brother a wizard?" Kahlan asked.

"No," I said, "and neither are they," I said pointing to Seth and Brock, "but we can do things with our gifts."

"Gifts?" the wizard asked, "may I see?"

"Of course," I said turning to the boys.

"I have strength," Brock said.

"Well doesn't every man think so," Cara smirked. Brock glared at her and moved to the oak tree.

"Not this one, that one," I said pointing to another tree. Brock nodded and moved to it. He put his hands on it and lifted it as if it weighed nothing.

"Fantasizing," the wizard said," and you boy?" he asked Seth. Seth disappeared and reappeared next to the Mord'Sith. She jumped and he laughed. "Amazing," the wizard said looking at me, "and you my dear." I looked away.

"My gifts are a little bit more complicated," I said.

"How so?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I can understand trees, I can see auras and I know I can do more, I'm just not sure what," I explained.

"Typical, a loud mouth girl who can't do anything," Cara said.

"I've spent 3 years in a Mord'Sith temple, though," I said glaring at her.

"How did you get out?" she asked as her eyes filled with surprise.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked.

"Are there more of you?" Richard asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"More gifted children?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Will you take us?" the wizard asked.

"I'm not sure that is very safe," I said.

"Well why not?" Cara asked.

"Because I'm not the only one who has spent time in a Mord'Sith temple," I said.

"So," she asked.

"They hate your kind and Richard is not a very good subject to even speak about," I said turning my gaze to Richard.

"Can you make something work?" the wizard asked. I stood there thinking for a moment and than nodded.

"Follow me," I said as I turned around and started walking back towards camp.

* * *

**Hey here's chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Please Review. I have a twist in the plot going to happen in the next chapter but I need people to Review first, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm here now so enjoy, here's chapter 3, and please review!**

**Lillian and the others are right outside the camp.**

* * *

"So there are only gifted children in the village?" Richard said again.

"Yes, only gifted children," I said ," No non-gifted and no adults."

"How old is the oldest?" Zedd asked.

"At the moment 19 but we had a 22 year old here a few months ago," I explained thinking back.

"Who was it?" Kahlan asked.

"Her name was Jensen," I said.

"You know Jensen?" Richard asked in a tone that I might have mistaken for excitement.

"Yes why?" I asked as I looked at him in curiosity.

"She is my sister," he explained as he picked up Josh and started carrying him.

"Oh, she never mentioned that she had a brother," I said.

"She might not have known about it back than," Zedd explained. I was about to say something else but I doubled over in pain instead.

"Lily what's wrong?" Seth asked grabbing me by my arms and helping me up.

"Valerie," I gasped before I started running.

"Wait," I heard Zedd call but at the moment I didn't care if he was Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, great wizard of the first order I just needed to get to Valerie. I made it to the camp quicker than I had expected. I ran past everyone even Dennis and ran straight toward Valerie's cabin. But before I could make it inside Nikita stopped me.

"This is your fault!" she screamed as she lunged at me. I dodged her.

"What did I do?" I asked as I ran behind a tree to try and stop her.

"You put her under some kind of spell," she screamed as she pulled my hair. I grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her stomach.

"I did not!" I announced as she struggled.

"The last thing she said was 'now I will never be able to make my mistress happy'," she said quietly.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked putting my knee on her back.

"She said that you were her mistress," she said throwing me a glare over her shoulder.

"But I didn't do anything," I insisted.

"You're a confessor," Kahlan said walking up to me.

"A what?" I asked.

"She doesn't know," she said turning to Richard and Zedd.

"We got her Lily," Seth said coming up behind me with Brock and Dennis. "I think you should go and talk to her." I got off of Nikita in a daze and walked over to Dennis.

"Dennis?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked back looking confused.

"Are you sure that I can trust you?" I asked feeling stupid but it felt like something just clicked inside of me.

"Of course you can trust me," he smiled. "I would die for you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said as tears started to form in my eyes. I turned around and looked at Kahlan. "I think I know what you are." I turned around and started walking toward my cabin. When I got inside I found Jason going through my stuff. "Jason?"

"I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to make a move," he snapped as he unshed his sword.

"Jason?" Josh asked coming in behind me. Jason snapped his gaze to Josh and plunged his sword into Josh's stomach.

"Josh!" I screamed pushed Jason away, "you will pay for that!"

"I'm sure I will," he smirked trying to go around me. I grabbed his throat and released any anger I had inside myself and sent it toward him.

"No, Lillian don't," I heard Kalhan's voice in the background but it was more of a whisper. I looked into Jason's eyes and saw them go black, not being afraid of this look. I let him go and he fell on the ground as I turned around I saw Cara leaning over Josh trying to give him the breath of life.

"Cara, stop!" I yelled but I was too late. Cara gave him the breath of life and as Josh's eyes fluttered Cara held her throat and fell on the floor, dead. Richard ran to her side.

"Cara, Cara can you hear me?" he asked frantically trying to wake her.

"It's no use she's dead," Zedd said moving past Kahlan. I turned to Dennis standing in the doorway.

"Go get Faith, and hurry," I demanded. Dennis nodded and quickly turned away and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Richard asked looking at me.

"My brother has the breath of fire and that mixed with the breath of life isn't a very go mixture," I explained. "It burns the throat and the air pipes killing the Mord'Sith trying to revive him."

"That's how you escaped the Mord'Sith palace, isn't it," Richard said starring at me curiously. I nodded. Before I could say anything more Faith and Dennis burst through the doorway. Faith stopped short when she saw Cara.

"I am not reviving her," she stated. Josh looked like he was about to cry.

"She saved my life," he whimpered.

"Did she really?" Faith asked looking at me. I nodded. Faith looked unsure but finally walked over to Cara and gave her the breath of life.

"Is that your gift young one?" Zedd asked in astonishment. Faith smiled and nodded.

"She was meant to be a Mord'Sith, she was in a temple too but she didn't become one leaving her with the breath of life," I explained.

"Amazing," Richard explained. Cara moved a little than sat up, she had her hand on her throat.

"It takes awhile for her throat to heal completely, she won't be able to talk for a while." I said moving out of the tent.

"Listen Lillian, we can start talking whenever you want to," Kalhan said putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"How about now?" I asked looking into her crystal clear blue eyes.

"Of course," she smiled as we started walking.

"Call me Lily," I said smiling a very small smile.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while again. Here's chapter 3. I hope you liked it please review. I need to know if I should continue this story or not, thank you. Please Review!**


End file.
